The Equestrian War
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: 5 Humans go to Equestria, but it isn't what it was like in the show. Equestria was now split into 5 Empires: The Solar Empire, The Lunar Republic, The Crystal Empire, The Changeling Empire, and The Galactic Empire. The Humans will be taken to each Empire and learn a secret that will bring the worst out of the war.
1. The Lands

**Alright, so I decided to make a HiE. But I decided to make it interesting instead of most stories. In a quote from my dear friend That Gamer "The genre's in the corner, raped, mangled, beaten, burned, cut, grated, poked, verbally assaulted, prodded, shot, spat upon, stabbed and is crying it's eyes out, screaming the simple question of what kind of inhuman crime against writers it did to deserve this never ending death while sometimes falling asleep and having horribly graphic nightmares about things done only a few minutes ago." So, I decided to make the story something worth while and enjoyable to read. **

**It is called The Equestrian War. The story is very long and interesting. Basically a lot of new Empires are introduced and they are all at war with each other. Here are the Empires:**

**The Solar Empire: Once known as Equestria, it was renamed that because of the Council. They are at war with the Lunar Republic, The Changeling Empire, and the Galactic Empire. **

**The Lunar Republic: Luna had made her own school in Canterlot called 'Luna's School of the Dark Arts.' Celestia told her to get rid of the school because dark magic was illegal in Equestria. She refused, so Celestia decided to help her take over the Changeling's land and rename it the Moon Empire. Later on, Luna decided to break away from Equestria and rename the land the Lunar Republic which made Equestria go to war with the Lunar Republic. They are at war with The Solar Empire and The Changeling Empire; they have a peace treaty with The Crystal Empire.**

**The Crystal Empire: When news of Luna's new land 'The Lunar Republic' Cadence and Shining Armor decided to break away from Equestria too. They are also at war with The Changeling Empire. The have a peace treaty with the Solar Empire and the Lunar Republic.**

**The Changeling Empire: Soon after the changelings were driven out of their homeland, Chrysalis decided to take over the city of Fillydelphia and imprison the habitants. The renamed the city 'The Changeling Empire.' Which made The Lunar Republic, The Solar Empire, and the Crystal Empire pissed. The Changeling Empire has a peace treaty with the Galactic Empire, who has given the Empire many advanced in technology.**

**The Galactic Empire: The rebels of the Lunar Empire, The Solar Empire, and The Crystal Empire banded together and created their own Empire inside of the Everfree Forest. The Lunar Empire doesn't go to war with them, but the Crystal Empire and the Solar Empire decide to fight them. The Everfree Forest had many things for them to use as they invented many things to fight with, and thus they are very powerful.**

**The story of the humans is that 5 Humans get teleported to each of the lands and hear their stories. **

**Seth Hamilton- Goes to the Lunar Empire.**

**Reggie Robinson- Goes to the Changeling Empire.**

**Jonathon Gutierrez- Goes to the Crystal Empire.**

**Ivan Ortega- Goes to the Solar Empire.**

**I still need one more human OC! Well, you all know the story and I will get to work on it soon, each chapter will be pretty long. Especially the first chapter! Tell me what you guys think.**

**P.S: I will need an Editor!**


	2. Human Transportations

**Author's Note: It begins! Each chapter will be pretty long because I am putting a perspective into each character in every chapter. Now, here are the humans that will be in this story:**

**Seth Hamilton – A very curious and very investigative human that likes to learn things about others. A bit of a sneak, but very kind and generous to the people that he meets. He looks like a gothic but he hates the stereotypes incorporated by the gothic culture, he also gets mad when people say he cuts himself. He gets sent to the Lunar Republic and is the central good character. (NoctourneOfShadows.)**

**Reggie Robinson- The best friend of Seth, he is the funny one of the group but is usually very perverted. He gets sent to The Changeling Empire and later becomes the central villain character. (ZFightersEquestria.)**

**Jonathon Gutierrez- A very fun loving teen. He gets sent to the Crystal Empire and is the central comedic character of the story. (Flutter Night.)**

**Ivan Ortega- He goes to the Solar Empire. He is just as investigative as Seth, and is very sad when he finds out that they are going to have to fight each other. He is important to the story for emotional moments in the fic. (The Idealist 33.)**

**Burt K. Rodriguez- He was once a 48 Year old man, but he dies in an accident. He gets sent to Equestria and turns 20; he ends up in the Galactic Empire and is very helpful. He is the moral part of the story because of the emotion behind the Galactic Empire. (ShiningShadow1965.)**

**Now, let's start this story!**

***Seth Hamilton***

Seth Hamilton looked on in depression as he walked out of the school; he was depressed because it was the end of the school year. He didn't have a home laptop or anything, so he wasn't going to be able to update his stories on Fanfiction, which really pissed him off.

Seth was wearing an assassin's creed jacket with a black skull on the back, which he had personally made for him. He was wearing black jeans and black Nikes.

He was wearing a black skull shirt underneath the jacket. It had a skull with a cross coming through the mouth and coming out of the eyes. He had long black hair and had hazel eyes. He looked extremely gothic, but he was actually a very nice and usually a shy person.

He sighed as he walked into his house, which was pretty big now because he had just moved to a nicer house earlier on in the year. He liked the new house, but he didn't enjoy it because he didn't live near his friends anymore. He got on his phone and saw a text from his two friends that he RP'd with on a day to day bases, Ivan Ortega and Jonathon Gutierrez. He was about to get on the phone and begin to play his RP's with them until he heard something bang upstairs, he walked up the stairs and walked down the short white hall and turned into his bedroom. He looked over on his bed and saw a little box saying 'Seth' on it.

He strictly remembered that he unpacked all of his boxes already, but was not sure anymore. He went over and opened the box so he could get whatever was inside of it out and tucked away somewhere in his room. When he opened the box, it was empty.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled because he had just opened a box for absolutely no reason. He threw the box to the wall and finally went over to lie down on his bed. He covered himself with his large sky blue blanket and laid his head down on his white plush pillow. He was about to fall asleep but he heard something from the other side of the room. He looked over and noticed that the box had a white glow around it. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming or not, but then the box began sucking up everything in the room. He grabbed onto the bed tightly and tried his best not to let go, but the box sucked up the entire bed and brought the bed and him into the small box.

***Reggie Robinson***

Reggie was waiting for his bus at the school to pick him up and take him to his house. He looked over and noticed that Seth was not there, he recalled seeing him during school hours.

Reggie was wearing his blue wonderbolts jacket with a Rainbow Dash cutie mark patch on the left shoulder. He was wearing black skinny jeans, and a wallet chain. He had long black straight hair and his skin color was black.

Reggie looked on and saw that his bus arrived; he fist pumped his friends before he left to get on the bus. When the bus arrived to his house, he went straight to his bedroom so he could take a nap. Before he did so, he wanted to prank his friends. He got on the cell phone and texted Seth.

"_One day, Seth was walking home from school and then he noticed something behind him. Luna had appeared behind him, and she had turned into a Futa! Seth screamed in agony as she took him down to the ground and began ripping his clothes off in the middle of public, while the kids from his school laughed at his tiny dick. Luna then inserted her Futa member into Seth's anus and began to ride him. Seth screamed in agony as Pinkamena appeared as well with a pink Futa member, she began raping him in the mouth as well. After they finished up with him and came from their members into Seth's mouth and ass, they walked off while Seth crawled into the corner and cried himself to sleep." _Reggie texted him that message. He knew that Seth had a fear of Futa's raping him, and those were his two favorite ponies.

Reggie smiled in joy as he walked to his room and went to lie down on the bed. He snuggled up in his blanket with his samurai sword above his bed. Just then, he saw a white flash enter his bedroom. He turned around and saw something that absolutely horrified him and made him happy. He saw Queen Chrysalis right in his bedroom, his mouth widened as he saw the Queen of the Changelings.

"What the hell?" Reggie said with confusion at the fact that a pony from his favorite TV show is now in his bedroom. What was weird though was that he wasn't thinking about the fact that it was almost impossible to have a fictional character in his bedroom, but he was thinking about fucking her on his bed. Reggie always had that kind of mindset.

"Come with me human." Queen Chrysalis said as she held out her hoof in a royal fashion, he smiled in joy as he grabbed her hoof, but just to keep himself safe, he grabbed onto the samurai sword. They both teleported out of Reggie's bedroom.

***Jonathan Gutierrez* **

Jonathon Gutierrez was walking home from his school; he decided that it was a good time of year to walk himself to his home. He picked up his cellphone and decided to RP with his friend Seth. They had been RP'ing for about 4 months now; the RP was about how they were brothers and they teleported to Equestria with Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna. There was a lot going on and they even decided to use a Bleach fighting style as they used Zanpakuto's in the battles. Seth had Wabisuke and even made its own Bankai. They were now in the Vampire Lands defending four princesses that represented each of the elements from their father.

Jonathan texted his friend Seth the next part of the RP and waited for his response, but there was no answer. He texted in '(Hello?)' and waited for his response, but there was still no response. He walked into the house and walked over to the couch and turned on the TV and began watching My Little Pony. The episode that was on was the very first episode; he smiled in joy at that fact, because he liked that episode a lot.

He was at the part where Twilight had just eaten food and she was walking with a tubby belly from all the food she ate back at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Ha, Twilight with a tubby belly is always funny." He chuckled slightly. He looked back and noticed that he was not the most in shape guy either. He was wearing his black Rarity shirt with the words 'Oh It Is On!' on it with Rarity staring mad. He had light brown skin, he was wearing black jeans. His hair was black and was medium sized with some of it sticking up, his eyes were brown and he had a moustache, that that big though, it only covered the skin over his mouth.

He looked back to the TV and noticed that Twilight was staring mad at him. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO!?" She screamed through the TV which made him flip over the couch. He got up and starting panicking, he had just seen his favorite pony talk back to him. He looked back to the TV and saw that the TV developed a white aura, which began dragging everything into the TV, he grabbed onto the wall and screamed loudly as he was torn away from the TV and sent flying into the TV.

***Ivan Ortega***

Ivan Ortega was being driven by his parents back to his house. He was sitting back in the seat and waiting to get home.

Ivan had white skin, he was wearing his blue jeans with a white shirt on, and he had brown short hair and had brown eyes. He was about 5 Foot 6 Inches. He decided to get on his cellphone and began to RP with his friend Seth. They're RP was about them going to Equestria. The weirdest thing about the RP was when Seth's OC Moon Star turned into a mare. It was weird when they decided to mate, which was fun for Seth because he loved Incest. The weirdest thing about the RP was when Moon Star got pregnant and was having twins with her brother Timid Rhythm, which was Ivan's OC.

Ivan smiled as she walked towards his bedroom. All he wanted to do right now was sit down and just do nothing. School had just ended and this was the time to do absolutely nothing. He planned to do some adventuring, maybe go back to Cardiff for a bit. But, he felt like something kept him attached to America. He bit his lower lip as he walked over to his computer, he logged onto Fanfiction so that he could update his story. His name was The Idealist 33 online, but he wasn't really that known around Fanfiction. He was the fellow Co-author of Mare Season written by NoctourneOfShadows, who he knew as Seth Hamilton. He went and updated his Vampires in Canterlot fic. He then logged off and went over to his bed; he sat down on his bed and laid down. He noticed that Seth wasn't texted back, which was pretty strange because he texted pretty fast.

He put down the phone and decided to take a small nap; he closed his eyes gently and began to snooze off. Unknowing to him, a white flash enveloped his body and he was teleported out of his bedroom.

***Burt K. Rodriguez***

In a small town in Alabama, Burt was driving from work to his home. He was 48 years old; he had light tan skin, a black buzzcut, and mustache brown eyes. He was 5 foot 8 inches tall, had a tattoo of twin panthers on his arm midway before the shoulder, he was had a slight toned build with a defined six pack. He was pretty in shape for a man his age. He was Peruvian and was still pretty spirited; he was driving home but noticed that the road was getting a bit more curvy than usual. He saw that the road was starting to rise slightly, which made Burt rub his eyes to see if he was finally going senile.

The curve and rising of the road was very strange, but Burt kept on driving through as well as he could. Until he saw a car being thrown up into the air because of the road, it went straight towards his car, he braced for impact as the car went straights through his windshield. It went straight through and crushed his entire body; the entire weight of the car was on his entire body. He coughed up blood as he began to daze, his heart stopped pumping as his eyes went white and he closed his eyes for the final time.

**Author's Note: That was a great first chapter. The next chapter will explain a lot of the story and it will make you understand what this story is truly about. Well, until next time readers. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the many chapters to come. This story will probably be about 100 chapters long with 3000-5000 words in each chapter after this one. Well, bye for now.**

**P.S: Sorry ShiningShadow1965 for not making your part very long, you will be making a larger appearance in the later chapters. I promise.**


	3. Human Arrivals

**Author's Note: Hello people of the Internet! It is I, NoctourneOfShadows. I love writing this story because I have put so much thought into it. I would have to say that this story was inspired by my friend Jewell's Skyrim Equestria idea that she keeps talking about at school. This chapter will be about their arrivals into Equestria.**

**Also, the next four chapters I will let the four people who gave me OC's do the author's note. I want to give the next author's note to ShiningShadow1965, because I gave him the short part. Okay, well let's get to the story. **

***Seth Hamilton.***

"Ahh!" Seth yelled as he fell onto the hard ground. He fell flat on his face and felt unimaginable pain, he sighed as he lifted his head up. All he could see was a field of dead flowers and grass; it looked like a barren wasteland. He got up from off the ground and stood on his feet. He looked around and saw nothing but dead things; he rubbed his head as he began walking in the direction he was facing. He noticed a bow and arrow on the ground and picked it up; he might as well have a weapon as long as he was somewhere that he didn't know.

He looked forward and saw that there was a single piece of green grass, he walked over to it and squatted down so that he could see it. It was surrounded by dead grass which made that single piece of green grass only look better. He began to think why there was a single piece on the ground while the others were dead. He picked the piece of grass, but it wouldn't budge off the ground. He pulled it hard but it still wouldn't come up, he then heard a growl which made him jump back a few feet. He then heard a rumble as the ground began to crack; he turned the other way and started to run. He looked back and saw that a huge monster jumped out of the ground. It had one eye, a large green blob body, and a piece of grass on its head.

He kept on running while the huge beast chased him; he looked forward and saw that there was more green grass, but in mass portion. He would have decided to turn the other way but then he realized that they were all packed together, so they're couldn't be any monsters. He kept running forward as he saw that there were no more dead plants, it was all green and alive. He turned around and saw that the monster was still chasing him, but skin began to peel off of it. The monster then disintegrated into nothingness.

Seth began to walk as he kept walking forward through the meadow. He saw that there were houses in the distance and began walking, but then he heard a whistle. He turned around and saw a bunch of guard ponies rush on top of him; they tied his hands behind his back and picked him up.

"What!? What is going on!?" Seth yelled.

"Move monster!" The guard said poking him in the back with his spear, he began walking forward. He now realized that he was in Equestria, he smiled in joy but then frowned because the guard poked him in the back again. The guard looked down and saw the bow in his pocket and pulled it out, but the bow started to glow as it sent a beam to the ground, which made Seth fly up into the air. He screamed in panic as he started to fly violently through the air, he began to scream like a little girl until he began flying to a large castle, he braced for impact as he flew through a large glass window. He landed on the hard concrete floor as he looked up, he saw Princess Luna sitting on the throne. She looked at him with wide eyes and said. "What?"

***Reggie Robinson.***

Reggie and Chrysalis teleported to a dark village. Reggie looked up and saw that there were no stars in the sky and there wasn't even a moon. Reggie and Chrysalis walked through the village as Reggie saw that it was very civilized. He always knew there was a changeling city, but he never knew that it would be this dark.

"This isn't the home of the changelings. It is actually a city that we took from the Solar Empire and it is now our base and home city. We were kicked out of our homeland to make due for the Lunar Empire. Those pony morons took my land and I am going to take it back!" Chrysalis said with a smile, it was a bit of an angry smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"How do you plan on beating them?" Reggie asked.

"You," She said with a smile as she looked at Reggie in the eyes. "You are my weapon to use. But I have to make sure that you are a loyal servant, and will not betray me. The reason I have chosen you as my weapon is because the Crystal Empire started talking about other worlds, and I took a bit of a liking to your planet. You may be a fragile and weak human, but you have knowledge on Earth and their advanced weapons. We need those weapons to destroy the other empires and make the Changeling Empire the strongest empire of them all!" Chrysalis yelled with a wicked laugh.

"What makes you think that I would tell you all of my home's secrets!?" Reggie yelled.

"Because, I also know what you do enjoy." She said with a smile as she leaned over and licked his ear. All he could think of was 'Aw shit!'

***Jonathan Gutierrez.***

Jonathan grunted as he landed on a solid concrete floor. He groaned in pain as he tried to get up, but he felt something hold him down. He looked up and saw that Cadence had her front hoof on his back, holding him down. He expected her to be frightened by a human being in her empire, but she had a huge smile on her face.

"Yay! The spell worked!" Cadence said with a big smile across her face. Jonathon grunted as he tried to get up, Cadence took her hoof off of his back as he stood up.

"Oh…hey." He said a bit freaked out. He had just then noticed that if Cadence was there, then he was in Equestria. He smiled with joy as got on his hands and knees and began kissing the princesses front hoofs, Cadence blushed a bit but shook him off. "Sorry, I am just so happy to be here."

"It's okay; you are in a bit of shock. Now, onto business." She said as she got serious. Jonathon sat down and looked at her. "Okay, the reason I have brought you here is because Chrysalis got her filthy hoofs on another human and plans to get some of Earth's secrets out of him. I know that you humans are a barbaric race that celebrates killing each other for sport," She was saying before Jonathan cut her off.

"Wait, what!? We don't do things like that!" He yelled.

"It says right here that humans go into this coliseum and then fight to the death for sport." She said picking up a book and showing it to him.

"Cadence, that was the Roman days. We are more civilized than you think." Jonathan said.

"Explain." She said as Jonathan began talking about Modern Earth.

***Ivan Ortega.***

Ivan opened his eyes as he found himself falling from the sky. He screamed as he covered his eyes, he felt the wind go at him at fast speeds as he began plummeting to the earth below. But then he suddenly felt something grab his body as he was falling and he began going to the left. He took his hands off his eyes and saw that Princess Celestia had caught him. He yelled in both surprise and fear because he was happy to see her, but afraid because she could drop him any second. Celestia was wearing a white suit of armor with a sun emblem on her chest. She flew over to the Canterlot Castle with him in her hoofs.

When they arrived, Celestia set him down on the ground. He was trying to stand up but he fell to the ground out of dizziness. Celestia rolled her eyes and picked him up again. This time, he was able to stand up on his feet.

"Do you know why you are here human?" She said with a very serious voice.

"Beats me." He said with slight confusion.

"All right then, I will tell you. You are here because I need a human to stay with the Solar Empire. We need your help with the war and you will help me or you will never live happy again. Do you understand me human?" Celestia said being straightforward.

"Yes." He said.

"Now, I want you to see your new home. I am sorry that I took you from your own home world, but I need your help with the war. When the war is over, I will give you a choice whether you want to go home or not. Now, I will let the guards show you around the place until such time I have put my trust in you. You also may want to find a weapon to your choosing, you will need it." Celestia said as the guards came in and took Ivan out of the room.

***Burt K. Rodriguez.***

Burt woke up and noticed that he was on a soft patch of dirt. He rose up off the ground and looked forward; he was still in a daze as he tried to walk. He failed in his attempt and fell to the ground, passing out in the process. All he could feel was a slight dragging, brought by a large force hitting his face. He got up and yelled in pain as he looked up to see a guard. The guard had punched him square in the face to wake him up; the guard looked at Burt and examined the strange creature before him. The guard poked him with a stick, but Burt grabbed the stick and snapped it in half. The guard emphasized the human as 'dangerous' and pulled out his spear.

"Wait! Don't hurt me!" Burt yelled in defense, which made the guard's eyes widen. He didn't predict the creature to be able to speak the same language as him; he put up his spear and decided to take him to the leader of the Galactic Empire. He allowed him to walk as he motioned Burt to follow him. Burt looked at his body and realized that he had the body of a 20 year old, which spooked him out. He wondered how this could be all possible, he shook his head and walked with the guard. The guard showed him a large castle. It looked like a ruin, but it looked like a castle as well.

The guard motioned him to come in and Burt walked through the front doors. He didn't know what to expect, but something tells him that it's not going to be good.

**Author's Note: All right then, here is the chapter that I promised you all. I have come up with the rest of the story, but I want to hear the opinions of my loyal fans. Now, please read and review and I will work on the next chapter A.S.A.P. Bye for now, ciao! **


End file.
